


Sledding

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sledding, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 11th of December:It was probably a bad idea if you had second thoughts





	

“Is this really a good idea?”, Sam asked. It had both been their idea, but now that the slope was stretching out in front of them… Sam was having second thoughts. Nathan seemed to have no such problems.

“Let’s do it!”, he said, excitement clear in his voice. Sitting behind him, Sam couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine his expression. The happy puppy look was in full swing, which was probably a reason why Sam had agreed to do this in the first place. Admitting that he had a part in this would be the last thing he did.

The snow was thick and Sam eyed it as they balanced at the edge of the slope, the particularly steep slope, with their sled. He chanced a look at the back of Nathan’s head, covered by his woolly hat that Sam had bought for him.

Then Nathan tipped them over the edge and they raced down the hill. A moment later, they picked themselves out of a snowdrift.


End file.
